Wild Hunt
Wild Hunt is a situational massive player game. The game is based on the questionable movie, The Wild Hunt. Basics *There will be two forces, the Huntsmen and the Alliance. *The life count is Chaos with a laying respawn of 60, until the Wild Hunt begins, when every member goes down to one life. *Armor is allowed. *As with all night games, no ranged weapons are allowed when played after sunset or when it is considerably dark. *One person will be assigned the role of Valkarie. When the game starts, the Huntsmen's primary goal will be to cature the Valkarie. Areas of Interest There will be three areas of interest: *The Fortress; An area set up at a known location. If available, should be walled so as entrance is only allowed from one point. *The Village; Normally the area where tents and cabins would be. *Site of Sacrifice; An important area known only to the Huntsmen. Gameplay *At the beginning of the game everybody has infinite lives with a Laying Respawn of a 60 count. The Huntsmen need to capture the Viking Valkyrie. *The Valkarie is then taken to the Site and a ceremony will take place and at the conclusion of the ceremony the Valkarie will be sacrificed and reborn anew as the Phoenix and they will lead the Wild Hunt. *As the Phoenix, the now Ex-Valkarie will be wearing a mask to signify it to all that see them. The Phoenix's appearance sends the Huntsmen into a berserker's fury, they will be screaming and going 'wild'. *Once the Hunt is on everybody has ONE life! After the Huntsmen begin the Hunt they must capture the fortress and pillage the village. *Once the Hunt is on the Huntsmen will receive four points Natural Armor on top of any armor they are wearing. The natural armor will not be played as segments, meaning you can hit them twice on a leg and twice on an arm to shatter the natural armor. *Capturing the fort is simple, kill everyone in it and hold it for a 60 count. Once it is captured it is taken out of play and holds no more value. The village will be pillaged by killing everyone in it as well. *The Huntsman win the game by caturing the Valkarie, summoning the Phoenix, capturing the Fort and Village, and shattering every member of the Alliance during the Wild Hunt. The Alliance wins the game by protecting the Valkarie until the time limit is reached, recapturing the Phoenix and bringing her back, or holding the fort and/or village and shattering every member of the Huntsman during the Wild Hunt. Miscellaneous Rules *If the Valkyrie dies BEFORE becoming the Phoenix the game is automatically over, the Vikings lose their Valkyrie and the Huntsmen lose their Phoenix. This makes capturing her somewhat tricky. *Once the Phoenix is on the field there are two ways for the Alliance to win. They either fight the Hunt to the last man or they capture the Phoenix back and bring her back by reciting an incantation. *The incantation will be written on THREE sheets of paper and will be carried by three different people. Each incantation is identical there are three to give you a decent chance to bring her back and to allow you guys some tactical leeway. *If you carry an incantation and you are killed you may pass it off to someone nearby as a dying action. If you die with one and nobody is around you will lay down with it on your chest. *Dead people DO NOT need to stay lying on the ground if they are killed during the Hunt. Lay down for 30 seconds or so and then walk to a neutral zone with your sword on your head not speaking to anyone. The only reason you would stay laying down is if you were killed during the hunt is if you have an incantation. Category:Game